Self Defense
by pop-and-lol
Summary: Tomorrow is my first day back at the dojo for some judo after a long break of 7 months due to a shoulder injury. It's just something that came to me after taking my 'gi' out of the closet. Hope you like it! :D


* CSI: New York belongs to CBS and the people who have rights to it. Mac and Stella belong to each other. I belong to the local judo dojo. Saints pwned the Colts.

*Okay, tomorrow is my first day back at the dojo after a long rest of 7 months from an injured shoulder. I came up with this after taking my gi out of the closet. Anyway, I hope you like it!

* * *

_:: Mac's POV ::_

_  
/ Two days ago, Stella's next door neighbor was almost raped. She was on her way home after running some errands when a man – a drug addict – pulled her into a dark alley and forced himself on her. /_

"Are you gonna be alright?" Stella asks her neighbor Annaliese.

"Yes. Thank god you were there to help," she seemed relieved and calm now.

_  
/ I remember what happened that night. I invited Stella for a cup of coffee after work, she told me there was this new café' near her place that she wanted to try out and we went there. After a half hour of small talk and relaxation, she said that she was tired and wanted to rest. I wanted to take a cab to her apartment but she told me that she'd prefer to walk and I happily obliged. /_

"Thank you," Annaliese looked up. "Thank you for being at the right place at the right time."

"You're welcome. We're glad to help," I reply in truth.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Marko," Stella let him in.

"Anna!" he practically ran to her and took his fiancée into his arms. "Gott sei dank sind sie sicher!"

"I'm fine thanks to them," she gestured towards us.

"Danke! Danke schön, Stella!" he hugged Stella tightly.

"This is my partner, Mac Taylor," Marko pulled away from her and took my hand to shake it. "He's the one who did all the heroics."

"Nice to meet you, I am Marko."

"Pleasure's all mine," I return the kind gesture. "And for the record, it was Stella who handcuffed the suspect. I just softened him up a bit."

I threw her a sideways glance and she gave me a small smile.

"She could've taken him on by herself but she just let me do the honors," I continue and my joke elicits a soft laughter from her.

"I wish I could fight like Stella," Anna states. "Could you teach me sometime?"

"Sure. I'd be glad to."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you host a women's self defense class at our high school this weekend?" Marko looked at Stella with hope, then at me. "What do you say, Mac?"

_

* * *

  
:: Stella's POV ::_

"I'm glad you said yes to this, Mac. It's things like this that help empower women. Thank you."

"Well as much as I'm glad to help the cause of empowering _high school girls_, I'm not so fond of the idea of getting beat up in front of them."

"I'll take it easy on you. I promise."

_  
/ Today, I get to 'beat up' Mac. Haha. The thought of me and him and such close physical contact got me through last week's hellish atmosphere at work. And the fact that today he was dressed down in black jeans and the football jersey I gave him for his birthday would ensure that I wouldn't be able to get my hands off of him for the next four hours. /_

"Good morning. I'm Detective Stella Bonasera and this is my partner Mac Taylor. We're from the NYPD and we're here to show you some basic self defense techniques."

I tell Mac to sit down for a while before I babble on.

After 20 minutes, I finish my introductory speech and get ready to begin the practical demonstration. As I look over to where Mac is sitting, I see him deeply engrossed in a conversation with a couple of senior students. Looks like Mac Taylor aka Eli Manning has some fangirls.

I cleared my throat and spoke loudly, hoping to catch his attention.

"And now, me and my partner are going to show you some useful self defense moves."

He's still focused on his fangirls.

"Ahem."

He stands up and walks towards me. Finally.

"I see you have a couple of fans," I whisper to him.

"Not really fans, they just know me from a couple off TV interviews I did for some of our cases. You jealous?"

_  
/ Yes. /_

"You wish," I lied. "Come on let's get this thing started."

We act out a couple of the most common scenarios that are most likely to happen.

After 3 hours, I'm finally about to discuss the last situation.

In this scene, Mac is pretending to be a rapist who is pinning his victim against the wall. My arms were thrown up, his hands holding my wrists firmly and his face was buried into the crook of my neck.

"In a situation like this where the offender is busy giving you an unwanted hickey," I joke and the students laugh loudly. "Disable him by kneeing him in the groin."

As I give out the verbal instructions I act them out. I press my thigh, rather than my knee against Mac's groin. I notice his frame tense up as I keep that contact with him.

"This is easy enough to do and it is an effective way to get the offender to back off and give you time to run away and call for help."

He steps away from me and I notice him pulling his jersey down. I secretly laugh at the effect that I am having on him.

"Oh, and one more thing," I continue and gesture for Mac to approach me once again.

"It's always better to think ahead so as the offender approaches you, you could always use some judo to throw him on the ground."

He takes a couple more steps towards me and a grab the front of his jersey and twist around so that my back is against him.

"Like so."

_

* * *

  
:: Mac's POV ::_

I feel her soft bum against my crotch and I feel myself start to harden. After putting her thigh against me, it's her backside rubbing against me now. Why is it so hard to be a guy?

"Stella…" I warn her, whispering in her ear.

"Yes, Mac?" she asks innocently.

She finally lets me go and I fix myself up; I flatten down the front of my shirt and pull its length down to cover my lower half.

"And that concludes today's self defense lessons. Thank you for having us and stay safe everyone!"

She bade the crowd goodbye and they dispersed.

"See, I took it easy on you," she smiled at me.

"Uh-huh." _/ The pain I'm feeling in my pants begs to differ. /_

"And for being such a good sport, I'm buying you lunch. Come on," she takes me by my arm and we head out.

I watch her wipe the sweat off of her face as we wait for the light to turn green.

"How about we just order in? You look tired."

"If that's okay with you then let's eat at my place."

"Alright. You in the mood for pizza?"

"Yeah pizza sounds great."

With that, I change our course and drive to her apartment.

* * *

_- Stella's Apartment -_

"Mac, Marko sent a text. He says thank you," Stella mentions, her eyes focused on the cell phone in her hand.

"Anything to help promote personal safety," I nod and take a sip of my iced tea.

"Maybe you should be taking personal lessons from me, especially after what happened the other day," she jokes about the incident with a suspect the other day. I was hit in the stomach by the suspect – but that was because he caught me by surprise.

"Yeah, maybe you should school me on self defense."

"You wish," she laughs and takes a seat beside me on the couch.

"Like I wish you would be jealous of the students talking to me earlier?"

_  
/ Oops. I don't think that came out right. /_

I open my mouth and try to say something that would save this situation from turning awkward, but she was quick to counter me.

"Once again, you wish. But I think those girls were jealous during the demonstration," she turns and faces me, leaning in closer. "Specially during the last part…"

"What, they wanted to kick my nuts, too?" I laughed loudly at how silly that sounded.

"Nope. They wanted to _feel_ your nuts the way I did," she corrects me, keeping a straight face.

I froze on the spot. Did I hear right? Was that a sexual innuendo?

"You…" I start only to be silenced by her lips softly touching mine.

"Yes," she whispers against my lips the answer to my unspoken question.

She kisses my lips once more and I respond. My tongue briefly brushes against her lower lip. She opened her mouth and granted me access.

My left hand travels up her back, tracing circles underneath her shirt while the other rests innocently on her thigh.

I am surprised by her aggressiveness as she pushes me against the back support of the couch and straddles my waist. I smile against her lips and let out a gasp as I feel one of her hands massage my package over my jeans.

_  
:: Third person POV ::_

Mac lies down on the couch, pulling Stella down with him. Her hands were still on his crotch, squeezing and rubbing it. His hands were on her back releasing the clasps of her bra and lifting her shirt up to take her ample breast in his mouth.

"Mmm…" she moans out.

Her breathing quickened and she felt herself become wet between her legs. She rose a bit and quickly unbuttoned her pants and slid them off of her legs. After throwing her panties across the room, she went to work on Mac's pants, hastily opening it and pulling it down just enough for her to gain access.

Once again, she cups his obvious erection through his boxers before sliding his underwear off.

"Get up and strip, Mac," she orders him as she took off her top and bra, leaving her completely naked.

Mac obeyed her and took his clothing all the way off, standing before her in the nude.

"Now, fuck me, Mac Taylor."

He smiled and got on top of Stella, slowly inserting himself in her as he kissed her on the mouth.

They started off with a slow, steady rhythm and this displeased Stella.

"Faster, Mac."

He started rocking at a faster pace.

"Oooh.." Stella reached her peak and moaned out her first orgasm. "Come on give me what you got," she asked him breathlessly.

"Just tell me to stop if it's too rough, okay?"

With that, Mac started to rock in and out of her as fast and hard as he could. Stella wrapped her legs around him and clenched her walls around his member.

"Stell…" he lets out a deep moan.

"I'm… oh…" They both came undone.

_  
:: Mac's POV ::_

"Wow," I say out loud the first thing that came to my mind.

"We should definitely teach more self defense lessons."

"No need to teach those lessons again, you just need to _defend_ yourself from me again."

"Yeah, but next time you won't have it so easy, Taylor, cause you'll be tied up and helpless."

"Careful what you say Stell, I just might take you up on that offer in a few minutes."

We flirt for a few more moments and next thing I know, I'm carrying her to her bedroom, once again blinded by the heated passion between us.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)


End file.
